


Who They Were

by izzywolf22



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 00:58:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8600845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izzywolf22/pseuds/izzywolf22
Summary: What if the crew never met Ace, or Robin never met Sabo? What if they died before Luffy adventure. All it takes to know is a photo album with a story. Takes place after 2 year timeskip while heading to Fishman Island, mentions death of two amazing brothers, Ace's death is really similar to Marineford.WRITTEN 4/8/15





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hello thanks for clicking CX. Ok here's the jist of the story, basically it's a what if story. What if the crew never met Ace, and Robin never met Sabo during the two year skip, Ace, and Sabo actually died before Luffy set sail. Ace still has a devil fruit. What if after the timeskip they see Luffy's 'X' scar for the first time, but what if he always had the scar and hid it very well (only chopper knows about it). What if a crew member finds pictures of the ASL bros. What if the crew doesn't know who Luffy's father is Luffy explains his real (mostly cannon except for some details) past, the crew wonders what he lived through. HOPE YOU ENJOY
> 
> P.S. the beginning might be a little dull at first, and for that I apologize. Please bare with it, and this fic mentions death of two beautiful older bros, and Ace's death will be similar to Marineford.

**Who they Were**

It's been two years since they were separated, everyone was on the Thousand Sunny waiting for their childlike captain. "How long is that rubber idiot going to take?" a slightly irritated Sanji questioned. A figure was walking towards the ship in a cloak and big backpack, his face hidden and splitting grin on his face. "Oi, minna!... i'm back" Luffy said calmly as he stepped on the Sunny, taking the hood off, showing his long ebony hair, eyes slightly less childlike, his grin bigger than ever, and a couple inches taller. Nami, Chopper, and Usopp ran to hug Luffy, Franky did his pose in his new body yelling "SUPERRRR!", Brook laughing, Robin smiling along with Sanji, while Zoro eyed Luffy suspiciously, but smiled. "Oi, Luffy I have a feeling we need to know something…?" Luffy looked at Zoro, "ah, Zoro you can read people so easily…" Luffy continued to look at his crew, looking down shading his eyes in hair. He took off his backpack, and slowly took of his cloak. Everyone besides Chopper went wide eyed, Chopper only winced already to have seen it due to check ups. "What the hell happened Luffy?!" Usopp shouted.

The crew looked at the 'X' shaped scar. "Guys don't worry I had this for 5 years now…" "NANI?!" everyone minus Robin, and Chopper yelled. "Chill I got it when I was 14, but hey we are all together now, let's have some fun" Luffy said trying to stop a future conversation. They all pushed it off for now, and they decided to party when they were safe, going to Fishman Island. Luffy was the first one to hit the deck still sore from his training, a book fell out of his backpack, everyone was awake surrounding their captain relaxing. Robin used her Hana Hana no mi powers to grab the book. " What's that Robin?" Nami asked as the group looked at the book, "It looks like a photo album, it clearly belongs to Luffy-san." Robin said with a smile, Nami eyes turned to beli's thinking of blackmail. "Photo..Album?" Zoro questioned, "Yep, it even has his initials M.D.L. in gold". "Should we really look through that, it's not ours." Zoro said as always respecting Luffy, even though he doesn't always show it. "Come on you damn marimo, it can't be that bad."

Everyone got closer to the book sprawled on the grassy deck, Luffy still sleeping. "Ok let's see.." Nami said as she opened the book, you see Luffy with a scowl, the caption below says ' _Little Luffy, 1 year old on his birthday May 5th'. "_ Luffy..scowling?" Usopp muttered, everyone shrugged, "He probably had a bad day" Chopper replied, "But on his birthday?" Sanji butted in.

Robin turned a few pages. Luffy was sitting on the floor scowling one again, but more intense, ' _Luffy said his first words! , "Meat" January 1st' ._ "Luffy-san looks so old when he scowls, he doesn't even look like a baby! Yohohoho-" Brook commented, "Of course the shitty rubber captain's first word is meat, but I wonder why he's still scowling." Sanji said, "He never talked about his childhood, maybe it was pissy ero-cook" Zoro said a little irritable, but also concerned. The next picture skip a few years, It showed Luffy with a lady that has dark green hair, with a bandana, with normal village attire. Luffy sat on her lap, smiling slightly, dressed in khaki cargos, and a t-shirt that has the word 'Anchor' on it. ' _Luffy age 5, and the bartender Makino, June 4th'_ " Well Luffy-bro looks a bit better." They all agreed, "Makino-chwan looks beautiful even in picture", Zoro vein was pulsing out of irritation, before the two start fighting and wake Luffy up, Nami turned the page real quick showing Luffy actually looking happy, he was on a red haired man's shoulders, in front of a whole crew in the village. ' _Luffy age 5, Shanks and his crew July 20th". "_ So that's Red haired Shanks, he has Luffy's hat?." Robin amused, "Yea, when we first started, Luffy told me he made a promise to him in repayment, and he gave Luffy his strawhat." Zoro responded for everyone.

Next picture was a little gloomy, it showed Luffy in new clothes, obviously showing that he was wet, Luffy not facing the camera, hugging Shanks chest crying. Shanks was shirtless,comforting the boy showing that his left arm was gone. ' _Luffy age 5, Shanks after saving Luffy from a Sea King, Shanks second visit, October 1st'._ Everyone went wide eyed. "I heard Shanks-san lost his arm, but I didn't think it happened because he saved Captain-san.." Robin said. " Luffy did say he owed Shanks his life." Zoro muttered, gaining more respect for Shanks. Luffy turned and scratched his ass, and went back to sleep, the crew gasped thinking they woke Luffy up. The next couple pictures showed him and Shanks, then the last one was Luffy in Shanks's hat looking down, and Shanks ship leaving, looking at Luffy. ' _Luffy age 6, Shanks last visit, March 10th'._ ' Aww, Luffy hat is too big!" Nami cooed at Luffy, Zoro smiled, and Sanji grumbling about Luffy. The rest of the pictures were Luffy scowling with Garp, then Luffy with a bump on his head, with Garp attempting to smile.

The next was a interesting, it showed Luffy and a older boy with freckles, both death glaring at each other, bashing heads. ' _Luffy age 7, Ace age 10.."getting along", August 9th Dadan Family'_ written in a less neat font. "Who's Ace?" Usopp everyone turned to Zoro, "How am I supposed to know, he didn't tell me his life story." There were more pictures of Luffy and this Ace boy scowling. They saw another one but with another boy. Luffy crossed his arms smiling a actual big smile eyes closed. Ace smiling so small, with his arm on one side and his other on Luffy's head, ruffling the ebony hair. Another boy, blonde in a top hat with goggles dressed more neater than the others, but still ragged with a hand on Luffy's shoulder, and one on his side. ' _Luffy age 7, Ace age 10, and Sabo age 10 - November 14th'._ "Okay now there's two boys we don't know." Nami said a little irritated. Then the next picture answered their questions. It was clearly taken by the boys. The the boys sat around a tree stump, with sake cups, it was a good brand sake in the middle. All the boy's with bright smiles on their faces. ' _Luffy age 7, Ace age 10, and Sabo age 10 - The day we became brothers! - November 30th'_ The picture also had a smiley face next to the text, clearly written by one of the boys. "Aww they're so cu-" Nami was saying but was interrupted, "What are you guys doing?" Luffy questioned, looking at his crew. Nami quickly hid the book behind her. The crew acted like nothing happened. "I'm not a idiot Nami, what did you find" Nami was about to open her mouth, to lie, but Zoro beat her to it. "We looked through your photo album-" the crew glared at Zoro, but wasn't fazed. "What are you guy really going to lie to Luffy, your _Captain_." Zoro looked disappointed, he knew they were going to lie, he knew it was shameful so he told the truth, even though he doesn't admit it all the time. Even though Luffy not the smartest guy, he's still the captain. "How far did you get in to the album?" Luffy shaded his eyes. "When we saw the two other boys with you….uh..Ace and Sabo. Who are those boys Luffy?" Zoro asked "Those are my brothers, Ace and Sabo..", The crew looked surprised. "Are we going to meet them Captain-san?" Robin asked, Luffy immediately replied with a "No". Nami was beyond irritated,no she was pissed that Luffy wouldn't tell the crew about them.

Everyone knew she had a short temper, she griped at him. "Why not! we don't know about them, and they have to visit you sometime, they're your brothers!, and yet you don't want us to meet them..why!?" Nami exploded, "Because you can't!" Luffy said loudly. "BUT WHY!" Nami yelling, the crew also wondering except for Zoro, he wasn't the one to pry in since Luffy didn't talk about his childhood, or never cared, and he didn't either. "BECAUSE NAMI THEY'RE DEAD!" Luffy yelled getting tense, there was a silence "..Sorry.." he apologized for shouting at Nami. Nami instantly regretted yelling at him, for pressuring him to make us see his family, she didn't respond. Luffy's eyes still shaded, he took a long breath and exhaled. Everyone faces had a expression. Zoro glared at Nami for making Luffy tell them about his deceased brothers, then softening look towards Luffy, which he caught and nodded a thanks, Zoro and Kuina were never family, they were rivals but also friends, he thought of her like a older sister, and talking about her death was never easy. Nami still looked guilty, still didn't apologize feeling worse knowing the lost of a loved one, but she couldn't imagine her losing Nojiiko. Luffy lost two brothers, and he probably was an orphan for most of the time, besides Garp since he was hardly there. Sanji stayed silent, he doesn't remember his actual parents but he still has Zeff and all the employees at the Baratie, never losing anyone. Usopp looked down, remembering his mother, Chopper being kicked out of his family and Doctor Hiruluk, Robin and Saul also the professors of Ohara like Professor Clover. Franky with Tom, and Brook with his whole crew. "Luffy-san if you don't mind, can you tell us about them I would love to know what your brothers were like." Robin asked nicely, with a smile on her face and a understanding look in her eyes. Luffy looked at the crew, Zoro looked interested but didn't hold on to it since he didn't want to know without Luffy's consent, Nami and the others wanted to know. Luffy looked reluctant, sighed and answered. "I guess…...since you asked" he said in a dull voice. Luffy sat down, Sanji went and gave everyone a snack and refreshments so they can enjoy themselves while listening to Luffy.

"Okay well it started after Shanks left, my jii-chan, Garp was done with my 'brutal' training-" Luffy visibly shuttered. "He was leaving for his marine stuff, and he dropped me off at a mountain bandit"s hideout so I can be responsible, and strong like a marine." Everyone rolled their eyes at this, but kept quiet. "That day I met Ace, we hated each other as soon as he saw each other. He spat on me, I chased him for it, he had a nasty glare. You guys saw it, a glare too dark for a child right?" Luffy asked, they nodded. "Well since he hated me, and I didn't necessarily didn't like him either, I was a lonely child really, so I wanted a least someone to talk to. Ace, the bandits, and me went inside the bandit's crappy hut. She gave me the 'rules' basically I had to do everything myself, hunt, cleaning, steal, and do hellish labor and they'll only provide me with a small bowl of rice and water." Sanji frowned at this. "Of course being me I didn't listen. Ace left after he finished eating to headed off somewhere in the woods, I followed, eventually he caught me and tried to kill me by rolling a 10 ft boulder down to squash me, and I was rubber by then..so you know." The crew looked shocked and a little pissed at the boy named Ace, Luffy saw their looks. "I don't blame him though he had a rough life.

I was persistent. I chased him everyday for 3 months until I finally caught up to him, he was talking to a blonde haired kid, or Sabo. They had a secret pirate fund hidden in a tree, they had at least 5 million beli. When they saw me I was instantly tied up to a tree, I asked for their friendship and of course it was a no, and since I found out about their money they both decided to kill me. They had weapons too so they could've done it, or attempt since I was rubber. They were bickering on who was going to kill me, I was whining loudly, they yelled at me, until pirates from a crew named the Bluejam Pirates came. Ace,Sabo, and me hid in the bushes after they untied me, the pirates were talking about how Ace stole their treasure, and me being a magnet for trouble I somehow ended up in front of them." The crew just rolled their eyes once more and chuckled. "So, the first mate..I guess of the crew, Porchemy picked me up by the collar of my shirt, he asked me if I knew Ace and me being the idiot said Ace was my friend… after that he asked me if I knew about the treasure he took, I did the cliché 'Avoid eye contact, and whistle to the side' thing since I can't lie for my life." the crew nodded at this. "and Porchemy took me, Ace and Sabo didn't bother to follow…. Hey that rhymed, oh yea anyway they didn't follow since they didn't care since I was a nuisance and I was carried away.

They basically took me to their recent hideout and they tied me to the sealing and I was dangling in the air he hit me, but it didn't hurt much since I was rubber, and he kept on yelling "why isn't it working!?", then I would have to yell back "It's not working since i'm rubber" Nami interrupted "Why would you tell him you're rubber?", Luffy opened his mouth to speak but Zoro with his eyes closed answered for him saying "He would have to, that Porchemy bastard would probably used worse, or probably attack someone close to him" Zoro included, "Exactly what Zoro said. After he finally listened that his punches aren't working, he went to one of his crewmates and he got 'spiked gloves' the spikes were 13 inches long." Everyone paled at this. "He kept on telling me 'what the point in keeping a secret, to tell him where the money is' and just didn't respond, I was desperate just to have one person in my life that won't shun me or leave me…" all frowned, or got watered eyed.(Franky) "It was about 3 hours later, I am pretty sure I was beaten everywhere, I literally felt blood dripping everywhere off my body-" Usopp interrupted "Luffy how old were you again?", "I was 7 years old, anyway after being beaten so much, I couldn't even yell,whimper, or even breathe loud anymore I was just dangling there.. then Porchemy grabbed a sword and he was about to swing at me but Ace, and Sabo burst in through the door just in time. Ace, and Sabo were beating up the crew and when Sabo had time he got me loose and carried me to the door, but Ace stayed and fought Porchemy. Ace never backed down from any fight he wouldn't back down even if the opponent was way stronger than him.." Luffy looked down for a split second, only Zoro and Robin caught that. "Why didn't ever fought back, isn't that stupid?" Nami suggested, Luffy quickly replied "No actually it's not, you just have to think in his point of view. Since Ace was fighting alone Sabo dropped me to the ground and helped Ace defeat Porchemy, they were really skilled with bō staffs just for 10 year olds." Luffy chuckled.

"They took me into the forest near their money stache. They bandaged me up and immediately Ace asked a question…. he said 'why didn't you tell them where the money is, you could've died!' but my answer was simple… I just said that 'being alone is worse than being hurt' and I meant every word I said he was basically asking me other questions like 'you're happy when i'm here' and 'you're happy i'm alive?', I nodded at everything he said Ace always questioned his existence…" Robin had an understanding look on her face, but everyone including herself also wondered why, "He questioned his existence...why Luffy-bro?" Franky asked, "I'll tell you soon in the story, and don't tell anyone when I tell you since I trust you guys alright?" the crew nodded all in wonder. "When Ace heard my response he shaded his eyes, and I saw a barely noticeable smile on his face but then he recovered and quickly said 'all right i'll accept you but stop being a crybaby, I hate crybabies.' and I hate to admit, but I was a HUGE crybaby.. but eventually we all started to get along. We hung out everyday after that, eventually since they defeated Porchemy, Sabo was in danger because he could get killed when he let down of his guard in the forest so he stayed with Ace and me at the bandits house. We hunted, and sparred.. yes I was strong for my age being related to my jii-chan and tou-chan and all, and yes i'll tell you who my tou-chan is soon… but even though I was strong, they were stronger, they could beat me with my devil fruit even though my devil fruit gave me a hard time it's hard to control rubber..I couldn't beat them once but Ace always won 26 to 24 with Sabo, I had 0 we sparred a 100 times a day, we got close enough that one day on November 30th, Ace stole sake from Dadan, our foster mother and grabbed three sake cups. Ace shocked me since he look caring, but he opened up after all, when we grabbed the sake and cups he gave one to me and Sabo. I remember him saying ' _Did you guys know? If you share a drink, you can become brothers! No matter where we are, or what we do. We might not be on the same ship when we become pirates, but this will bind us together as brothers! No matter where we are or what we do, nothing can break this bond!'_ Franky,Nami,and Brook were crying, some were on the verge of. I remember that word for word, that day forward we became an inseparable trio, we had so much fun!" Luffy smiled brightly at the fond memories.." Months passed by and then one day, Sabo's father came…" Some were confused. "Wait sabo had a father?" Chopper asked, "Well of course, but he told us his father was dead, but we accidentally ran into him once during one of our dine n' dashes, but anyway his father came, his name is Outlook III he's a high class noble." the crew eyes widen but remained silent. "We were at the Gray Terminal, a place full of trash between Goa Kingdom, and Fuusha. He went to take Sabo home saying he owned him, told us that we poisoned his mind, and for the pirates which were Bluejam's to take 'care of us' he hit me and got blood on Outlook's face, and he went away. That was the last day Ace and I saw him, he we're heartbroken but we were tricked by the pirates into placing crates in the Gray Terminal, but because of those crates it started a fire in the whole Terminal, and we were tied in the middle of it. The fire started since the Celestial Dragons were visiting, and it needed to be clean so they can please the 'World Nobles'.

While we were tied by the pirates Bluejam the leader kept saying things like 'they're no escaping', 'we're going to die together in the fire' but hopeful to untie us Bluejam asked if we can show him our treasure, I protested but Ace didn't he told Bluejam since my life was too important. He let us out but then he attacked me almost cutting my left eye off, and no that is not how I got my scar, Ace got mad and I didn't realise it till now, but at age 10, when I got hurt Ace let a wave of Conqueror's Haki taking everyone down." The crew was extremely shocked that Ace used it at age 10, while Luffy was stressed it out at age 17. "We managed to get away but Bluejam caught up to us, before he got us, Dadan and the bandits came to our rescue, she chickened out at first but again Ace refused to back down, so Dadan stayed to help Ace as the bandits carried me away to receive medical treatment. It was a couple days since Ace and Dadan stayed in the fire, Dogra one of the bandits went into Goa Kingdom to search or get info on them. I was crying thinking about Ace but then right when that happened, Ace came carrying Dadan on his back. I hugged him still crying, he punched my head telling me not to kill him off…." Luffy looked down shading his eyes, the crew felt his aura tense. "...Dogra came back, he looked scared,angry, panicked. After some silence we asked him what's wrong… he told us that Sabo was on a boat setting sail…. but then the Celestial Dragons came, they saw Sabo.. a-and shot him down, he d-died. Ace went ballistic that they had to tie him to a tree as I sat there and cried." Zoro thought for a second "Luf, is that why you punched the Celestial Dragon at Sabaody?" Luffy looked up. "Yea one reason why, after Ace calmed down and went to a cliff, he had a note it was from Sabo. The note said to support my dreams and for us to take care of each other, that was the first time I saw Ace cry. The next day he saw me on the same cliff with my hat down still mourning, he punched my head still not used to showing affection and he made a promise telling me he will never die, since he'll leave a weakling of a brother behind…" Everyone wore a frown knowing that Ace did infact die during Luffy's childhood. "After that we didn't exactly care and I got seriously injured when he didn't help me, a bear scratch me so close I could've died, Ace rush me into the bandit's hut since we lived in a treehouse in the forest, I was bandaged up, and Ace was against the wall saying how a bad brother he was, and that was the second time Ace cried..since he thought I was going to die. After that we became really close, basically inseparable, I was the little brother who will stay innocent no matter what, and will always be protected, Ace was basically a loveable guard dog." Luffy chuckled as the others smiled, remembering the change from heartless to caring protective older brother. " We just grew up, trained, played, hunted, and more! over the years we became best friends, when we'd actually go to the village it was always Ace and Luffy, or Luffy and Ace it was funny, he even found a devil fruit, it was the Mera-Mera no mi, a logia. When Sabo was alive we all promised that we'd set sail when were 17…. Ace died on his 17th birthday, I was 14… another reason why I hate the World Government.." the crew waited as Luffy took a deep breath. "He was killed just because of his name… Ever since he was born his name was Portgas D. Ace, he took the name from his mother, but the marines finally found out who Ace's father is… the truth is that Ace's real name is Gol D. Ace, son of the Pirate King Gol D. Roger…" The crew had their jaws to the ground and eyes wide. "Wait so you're saying Ace is the son of the pirate King… so doesn't that technically make him your uncle?" Zoro asked recovering first, Luffy chuckled. "Yea I guess it does… but I knew that since I was 7 that was one of the biggest secret i've ever held, they would've killed me too that day if they found out who my tou-chan was." Usopp hesitated to speak, but did anyway. "Who's your tou-chan Luffy?" Luffy looked up at sea as they were descending towards Fishman Island. "My tou-chan is a really dangerous, and strong man… he's in the revolutionaries, the core and leader of the army, Monkey D. Dragon." The crew jaws hit the floor again. "Sencho-san I was at the revolutionaries these past two years, now that I think about it you two look a little similar, and have some of the same qualities" Robin said with a smile. "What had happen was that he was planning to set sail that day, we were hanging out out together before he headed off, but then Marines came, it was an Admiral who came on to the island. We were heading off to the Gray Terminal one last time, but the marines showed up as Admiral Akainu came and stepped right in front of me and Ace, the admiral just kept saying things on how 'Ace is evil because of his bloodline." Even though we didn't stand a chance we fought, we defeated all the marines except for like four or five, I was beat and somehow Ace ended up going one on one with Akainu, I protested but once again he didn't back away… it was a clash between Fire vs Lava.." Nami a little irritated once more asked "Why does Ace never run away to who he faces?!" Luffy was about to answer but Zoro looked to Luffy "I think I get why.. can I?" Luffy just nodded. "What I believe is that out of all the times Ace never backed away is because he needed to protect the person behind, that person was always Luffy. It was either run and risk Luffy safety as well his, or Ace maybe taking damage but leave Luffy completely safe...am I right Luf?" Luffy had a sad smile, "yea, exactly...actually" Luffy took his sake and drowned the rest ready for the most gruesome part, the crew watched nervously. "He was fighting and I was drained right before I was going to stand down to regain my energy… the marines that were awake held me down with Kairoseki chains, cuffs and more...and that gave Akainu an idea…." Zoro and Robin could tell he was struggling they moved closer in support. "Akainu was a clever, but heartless bastard, he used me to kill Ace….. what happened was since I was chained down helpless, Akainu jumped over Ace and was aiming for me… t-to get Ace of course to… s-shield me f-from the attack… he was punched through the his chest, and that's when I learned that Lava can burn fire… h-he melted Ace's insides, his lungs, intestines, part of his spine…but then since Ace was protecting me, Akainu fist came in contact with me leaving the 'X' scar. I remember A-akainu leaving with the marines, taking off my Kairoseki restraints."

Everyone was crying by now, Zoro was only teary eyed. "I remember yelling at him saying that he promised he wouldn't...d-die. In his last words… he said his real wish.. ' _I never wanted fame, power or anything, the only thing I wanted was to know, was it good that I was born?.. I finally answered that question… you know if it wasn't for you and that deal with Sabo I probably wouldn't even be here..The only thing I regret is not seeing you accomplish your dreams, but I know you can do it..you are my little brother after all… since my time almost up can you tell Dadan my regards, even when i'm about to die her name even sounds nice to me.. Luffy, even though i'm good for nothing being, and have a blood of a demon in my veins...Thank you for loving me!..._ " now everyone including Zoro only a little, and Luffy were crying now. "I will always remember those words.. t-then he finally fell to the ground to his death, with a smile on his face. By then I just remember crying and screaming in pain..leaving me to have a seizure…. and that's it.

M-my brothers were such amazing people, it's ironic really..i'm glad to be alive but.. it's sad how the strong ones died first leaving the weak one to survive…" Luffy chuckled with tears still going down his face. Everyone regained themselves by now, and gave Luffy a hug. " You know i'm carrying their dreams and goals with me." Luffy stated, the crew looked at him with confusion. Luffy smiled, "Do you guys remember that cerulean blue book in my room with the letters ASL on it?" the crew nodded, "Sabo always wanted to write a book about his adventure on the grand line, and i'm doing that for him, and I have Ace's hat in my room and for his wish..i'm making myself known, and on my journey to be Pirate King of course…" they all laughed, they all relaxed the rest of the day, leaving Luffy to dream of the happy time with his brothers. "Oh wait Luffy!" his crew shouted at him, Luffy grunted in response. "Why were you scowling in your pictures?" Nami and Zoro asked. Luffy thought for a moment, "Oh, i just really hated cameras when I was little." Luffy chuckled as the others deadpanned but laughed with him, continuing their way to Fishman Island.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thank you for reading, and yes ik some characters were a little OOC, and I changed up things only a little bit. I hope you liked it, if you can, can you please leave me some constructive criticism, THANK YOU ONCE AGAIN!
> 
> Minna-Everyone
> 
> Hana Hana no mi- Robin's devil Fruit - Flower/Hand fruit
> 
> Jii-Chan - Grandpa
> 
> Tou-Chan-father
> 
> Sencho-san- Captain
> 
> Mera-Mera no mi- Flame Flame fruit
> 
> Kairoseki-Sea prism stone


End file.
